


Literature

by redpineapple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Lavi's a little surprised by Lenelee's choice of literature.
Relationships: Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Literature

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Woke up with the idea this morning.
> 
> Warnings: This is truly terrible, but writing it made me smile. Hopefully it'll make someone else smile too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own D.G-M. Isn't that shocking? Same goes for Ten Things I Hate About You.

"Oompfh"

Lavi looked up from his table where he was brushing up on Noah history.

"You okay?" he called, unsure who had 'oompfh-ed'.

Rising, he rounded a mahogany bookshelf to see Lenalee crumpled on the ground with several books scattered around her. A paperback volume was clutched to her chest, cover facing inwards.

A sliding noise sounded above the girls head and they both looked up, a thick, leather bound book was perched and wobbling on a shelf above the Chinese girl. Lavi reacted without thinking, pulling her up and away from the dark blue tome just as it crashed to the floor, causing her to drop the book she'd been holding.

'Thanks," said Lenalee, smiling. She bent to pick up the fallen book.

"This worth the danger?" he asked, beating her to the book and flipping it to take a look at the cover. "'Ten Tumultuous Tales of Reginald's Quivering Member'" read Lavi; face flushing a little in embarrassment for his friend.

"Its, uh, for, um research. Yes, for research, Komui, uh the Science Department wanted a book of erotica, to uh, do tests on innocence. And they sent me, 'cause I'm free and all, free as a bird, with the not being on a mission or having anything to do. Um, thanks, Lavi, bye." Screeching the last part a little, Lenalee sprinted off and out of the Order's dark library.

"Innocence, huh,' chuckled Lavi, watching Lenalee's disappearing back. "Who'd have known?"


End file.
